Finding Sophie Devereaux
by Meganelixabethh
Summary: Sophie writes Nate a letter in desperation, how will he react how can he help her? set sometime after Sophie 'left' in season 2. Two shot


**Just a little idea I got today and it's the end of the school year so I have nothing better to do**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I wish I did**

**I know that nobody knows Sophie's real name, but please just humour me ^.^**

_Dearest Nate,_

_Imagine a girl. 5 foot 9, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, curvy figure. She smiles easily and laughs truly; it reaches her eyes and sounds like music. Give her a mind that she doesn't fully understand yet, intelligence she doesn't have the life experience to access. Put her in a big house with a pretty room and a nice garden; send her to a leading school with a smart uniform where masses of friends wait for her in the morning. This girl is called Annabella Martin. Fabricate parents that love her, a family that would go to the end of the earth for her, a sister to annoy her and half a dozen lads that would do anything to earn her love. Make her think she's fat; make her obsess about how she's not as pretty as other girls. Make people bully her and then make it all okay again. Give her the normal life of an overachieving, pretty teenager that leads a middle class life. She works hard and gets good grades, send her to medical school but make her drop out after 2 months. Then let her explore until she's 20. Until her life begins and she meets a man named Nathan Ford in Paris. _

_This is what I do for all my aliases Nate, I give them a whole life and this is who Annabella is. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you but this seems to be the only way I can tell you who I really am. I once told you that I needed time to bury Sophie, to bury all the people I had made up and lost. It didn't take much to let go of the fake names and accents we throw together for jobs that live for only a few days, for only hours at a time. But it took more to say goodbye to all the people that leave legacies behind even after I'm gone, the ones that people remember. Charlotte took the longest to leave behind, she was such a big part of me but she eventually fell and was whipped away in the wind. _

_I've never managed to tell you who I started out as; so many times I've tried only to have the words dry to dust in my mouth. That happens to us a lot doesn't it? Sentences ending with ellipsis instead of full stops. Questions instead of answers. But now I'm mystified again and I need your help, I need _you _more than ever. Because now there all gone and it's only me and Annabella left; Sophie never went away, not really. I left because I thought I'd lost her, but in actual fact she was just buried underneath so many people she'd stopped being heard._

_When you spend so much time working towards something, you forget to make a plan. You forget to think of something to do when you get there. And that's what I've gone and done, I've been searching for Annabella for so long I don't know what to do now I've found her, I don't know what to do with her. She's not lived since she was 18; she doesn't know what to do with her life because so much of it has been taken away from her. She doesn't know what's going on or how to handle it and its going to take longer to bring her back to life than I thought. But what if I don't want her to rule me? She's so different; she's my conscious, what sets me apart from every other grifter out there, and I like being Sophie. I like being her so much. But now everyone else is gone Annabella has more space to be heard and it's so strange, feeling like how I did years ago, before I met you, before I was a con artist, but I don't like it and I need you to tell me who I am._

_I know I live 10 minutes away from you and I'll see you tomorrow morning when we all meet for breakfast like we do every morning. But like I said, it's so hard to get the words out. I'm hoping it'll be easier this way, if I leave this on your table and scurry back into a shadow where you can't see me until you know. Just remember Nate, that no matter what I will always care for you more than you will ever know._

_All my love, Sophie xxx_

Slipping 3 cream pages of elegant cursive script into an envelope Sophie let a single tear fall, sealing the letter with hope and need. She let it fall from her trembling hand onto the table in the middle of the lounge where his name seemed to shine like a beacon. Little did she know he'd been watching her the whole time, hiding in the shadow of the doorway that lead to his office, waiting for her to leave so he could see what had taken so much time to write for her to just leave it here.

He was shocked to see his name written on the envelope, curious to know what she could only write but not tell him. It took him only 10 minutes to read her life story, her plea for help and it took him a further hour to finally make it to her house after deliberating what to tell her. But none of it was said, not at first; he was silenced by the look of desperation and confusion on her face. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her in the hallway of her house until the desolate sobs subsided. She was so frail, so weak; he had never seen her like this. Sophie Devereaux was a pillar of strength, his cheeky British companion that had an obsession with London, Paris, Shoes, cups of tea and beans on toast. She had dragged him out of the gutter more times than he cared to admit and now it was his turn to do the same for her. Leading her to her living room he wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to hold her up physically in a way to make up for how bad he was at doing it emotionally.

**Please review, it's so much easier to do it now so you have no excuse 3 and you will also know that I will love you more than Hardison loves Parker...**

**There will be one more chapter and then I'm done, the amount of reviews I receive will help to spur me on :P**


End file.
